


My Last Young Renegade Heartache (it only took one night)

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, i only write smut, obviously, teacher/student au, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly is a teacher, and there's this one… insufferable student she just can't seem to shake. That student? Nicole Haught.Maybe she was attracted to her, sure, but she was NOT going to let that get in the way of her job. (or was she)spoiler- she was





	My Last Young Renegade Heartache (it only took one night)

Waverly tutted, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at her unruly class. The loudest of them all, Nicole Haught, was sitting in the back row, snickering with a Junior, Champ Hardy Waverly thought his name might've been. 

Nicole was a pain in Waverly's ass. Waverly knew she should be more tolerant, she was getting rid of the younger girl soon, she was a senior after all, but Waverly wished it was sooner rather than later. The girl was a distraction. Waverly tried not to think about WHY the redheaded girl distracted her so much, instead trying to put it down to her disruption of the class. Definetely not anything to do with the flicking of her hair and the casual winks she sent in Waverly's direction, and DEFINETELY not because of her pale neck or her completely against dress code outfits which showed way too much chest than Waverly thought should be legal. 

Shaking herself back to reality and ripping her gaze from Haught's jawline, Waverly clapped her hands loudly. 

"Right, you lot. Attention, please!" She said, adjusting her red glasses and staring down at the essays in front of her. "I will now be telling you your final grades." 

As she listed off the names, pass, pass, pass. It was an extremely easy test, you couldn't fail it in all honesty. Yet someone did. Someone had bombed her test. And that someone, that someone was Nicole Haught. Nicole Haught- Nicole who passed all her classes. Waverly was sure she had done it on purpose, but why? 

"Nicole Haught. Fail. See me after class." Waverly said. As she looked at the younger girl, they made eye contact, and Waverly was suddenly staring into dark brown pools, and she felt as if she could just dive into them. She was sure, sure, that Nicole had winked. 

As the class dragged to an end, Waverly found herself dreading seeing Nicole one on one more and more. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't exactly tell her student that she thought about her constantly, that she sent a fire shooting through Waverly every time they made eye contact. She couldn't as well just ask the younger girl if she was doing in on purpose. 

The class filed out, talking to each other and pushing each other and generally being dumb high school students, and Waverly took a breath, adjusting her glasses once more before turning to Nicole, who was studying her unabashedly. 

"Haught." Waverly said, frowning at the girl. 

"Earp." Nicole replied, cocking her head and narrowing her eyes in an amused manner at the teacher. 

"That's-" Waverly coughed, adjusting her glasses again "That's Miss Earp to you"

Nicole raised her eyebrow again, standing up and looking over at Waverly, who was still a good few feet away. "Okay, MISS."

Waverly narrowed her eyes, pouting her lips and staring down at her paperwork, shuffling it nervously as Nicole stepped forward, rolling her neck back casually and eyeing Waverly up as Waverly supressed a gasp. "You- Uh, you failed your final." Waverly said in confusion, "why?"

Nicole chuckled, still stalking closer to Waverly. "is it not obvious?" Nicole said, leaning her hand onto Waverly's desk, effectively trapping the shorter girl. 

Waverly shook her head, leaning back slightly so that they weren't so close their breaths were mingling. "No clue."

Nicole laughed again, biting her lip and staring at Waverly. "You're lying. I know you feel it too, Miss." she murmured, putting emphasis on 'Miss' as if to annoy Waverly. 

Waverly tilted her head up, adjusting her glasses repeatedly, trying to steady her breathing as the girl she had fantasised about for so many nights trapped her against her very own desk. "I have no idea what youre talking about, Haught." She said, trying to remain innocent, at least until proven guilty. 

"You know what I think?" Nicole asked, staring into Waverly's light eyes honestly, "I think you fantasise about taking me right here" Nicole brushed a finger across Waverly's desk, their eyes meeting before Nicole's lids lowered to the desk, "on the desk youre supposed to teach me behind. I think you secretly love that I'm so bad. I think you want to… punish me." 

Waverly let out a quick breath, staring at the younger girl in horror. Had she really been that obvious? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Trying to supress a moan, she laughed nervously. "I-" But then Nicole was biting her lip, and Nicole's eyes werre trailing across Waverly's face, across her lips, across her jawline, down her creamy neck, across her collarbones almost but not quite hidden by her shirt, and Waverly's brain was short circuiting. 

"This is wrong." Waverly managed to gasp out, gripping onto the desk behind her like her life depended on it. "You're my- you're my student." She said, watching Nicole's dark brown eyes roam rawly across her body. 

"No one has to know." Nicole said, biting her lip and staring into Waverly's eyes. "No one even knows I'm here." Reaching up to trail a finger across Waverly's jawline, the two were so close that they were almost touching everywhere. Almost, but not quite. 

Waverly knew that she had to move away, had to reject Nicole's advances, had to ignore Nicole's words, ignore how close they were, pretend that the heat almost pressed up against her wasn't one of the most hot things that had ever happened to her. But she just couldn't find it in herself to. And then Nicole's hand was tangling in Waverly's hair and her mouth was pressing hot kisses on her neck and Waverly didn't resist, not a bit, when Nicole's mouth finally met hers and a fire ignited between the two. 

Nicole's hips immediately pressed into Waverly and Waverly gasped at the contact, opening her mouth and allowing Nicole to lick into her mouth, letting their tongues collide as Waverly let out a small moan, which was immediately swallowed by Nicole as she pressed her mouth harder into Waverly. 

Waverly's hands flailed, trying to find the buttons on Nicole's shirt as she was pressed harder into the desk, so hard that if anything else was happening, if she didn't have Nicole Haught pressing her into a table as her mouth explored Waverly's it would've hurt. But she was in that situation and in that situation it simply felt like sweet, sweet sin. 

Before she knew what she was doing, her legs were wrapping around Nicole's waist and Nicole's hips were bucking into her center, causing Waverly to gasp in pleasure as Nicole picked her up. 

"Fuck- Nicole-" Waverly breathed out as Nicole set her on the desk, unbuttoning her shirt and leaving hot kisses and bites down her neck as she did so, before licking a stripe from Waverly's collarbone to the bottom of her ear, causing Waverly to gasp tipping her head back and breathing in and out quickly as Nicole cupped a breast in her hand, flicking her thumb over a pink nipple as their mouths met again, letting Waverly bite her lip so hard it may have drawn blood so as she didn't moan so loudly the entire school could hear. 

Waverly put her hands back to work quickly, unbuttoning Nicole's shirt and reaching underneath her bra to full, pale breasts and moulding her hands over them as she moaned into Nicole's mouth, before Nicole began slowly kissing down Waverly's neck, past her collarbone, across her breasts, down her taut stomach muscles down to where her jeans began. 

Kneeling, Nicole unbuttoned Waverly's jeans quickly, pulling them down and ghosting her finger over Waverly's white panties, Watching Waverly almost fall off the desk as she breathed heavily above Nicole, wrapping her legs around the younger girl as she swept her finger across the growing wet patch on Waverly's underwear, moaning under her breath. 

"Fuck, Earp." Nicole said, biting her lip before yanking the underwear off Waverly as Waverly moaned, loudly. "Shut the fuck up. You want to get caught?" Nicole growled, staring up at Waverly. Waverly simply bit her lip and shook her head quickly, breathing in and out at a fast pace. 

Nicole dipped down again, pressing a light kiss to the outside of Waverly's folds before swiping her tongue up in one solid motion, listening to Waverly let out a muffled cry of pleasure above her as her hand wound itself through Nicole's red hair. Nicole set to work straight away, licking around Waverly and sucking ever so gently on her clit as Waverly breathed quickly above her, pulling on her hair so hard it was almost painful as she ground herself onto her desk, paperwork be fucked. 

Nicole buried her tongue in Waverly and Waverly let out a sob of pleasure, tipping her head back and thrusting herself into Nicole as Nicole quickened her pace, knowing Waverly was close. 

"F- Nicole" Waverly gasped, trying and failing to inhale enough oxygen to breathe properly. "Please- Close" she moaned, inhaling sharply as Nicole buried two fingers in her, twisting and turning, trying to find the spot that she knew would make Waverly come undone underneath her. 

Curling her fingers upwards, Waverly moaned, loudly, suddenly stilling above Nicole before jerking into her suddenly, groaning eratically and pulling her hair, taking sharp breaths in as she tipped over the edge, moaning Nicole's name over and over again as she came. 

As Nicole helped her ride out the aftershocks, Waverly's breathing slowed as she swayed above the younger girl, her eyes shutting as she breathed out again slowly. 

Nicole pulled herself up, smirking again. "What did you say about 'not knowing what I was talking about', Earp?" She said, raising her eyebrows and biting her lip. 

Waverly narrowed her eyes, still short circuiting from her orgasm. "You're insufferable." she growled. 

"You know it." Nicole winked, brushing a hand across Waverly's neck. 

"Anyway!" Nicole said, straightening up and doing up her shirt. "I'm late for class, should be going."

Waverly frowned. "Not going to let me return the favour?" 

"Maybe some other time." Nicole winked. "See you 'round, Miss Earp."

Waverly grabbed Nicole's sleeve. "Let me ask though, why did you fail your final?"

Nicole laughed. "For this, dumbass. For you."

**Author's Note:**

> as always if you liked this come yell at me on twitter @yeahwaverly


End file.
